Tsuna Caperucita Roja
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Tsuna va a casa de su abuela "enferma" comida para que se mejore, sin saberlo ni proponerlo sus planes dan un giro de 180º terminando en las garras de un sensual carnívoro 1827 Happy Halloween!


Tsuna Caperucita Roja

Happy Halloween mis queridas damas, es un gusto para mi el traerles este pequeño one-shot de nuestro querido conejito Tsuna y el lobo Hibari, espero les guste y dejen algún comentario

ENJOY!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día de hoy voy a relatar la historia de Caperucita Roja, pero no se preocupen, esta no es la versión que todos conocen, esta es una historia un poco diferente, Quieren escucharla? Pues esta es nuestra historia…

Existió, hace algún tiempo, un pequeño pueblo, cálido y colorido, llamado Namimori, en este pueblito, vivían muchas familias, pero nos centraremos en una de ellas, la familia Sawada, esta familia estaba integrada por un padre, una madre y el hijo, el padre; Iemitsu, trabajaba lejos, así que no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, la madre; Nana, era una mujer amable, amorosa además de muy devota a su familia, y el pequeño hijo, Tsunayoshi, un lindo castaño de ojos miel, quien era un poco (bastante) torpe, ganándose el apodo de "Dame-Tsuna", su madre, para hacerlo sentir mejor, había ahorrado un poco de dinero extra para comprar tela y hacerle una hermosa capucha, ganándose el nuevo apodo de "Tsuna Caperucita Roja", dado al color de la capucha, un día, su madre lo había llamado para pedirle un favor:

-Tsu-kun, Podrías hacerme un favor?- Pregunto su madre con su voz dulce

-Claro Oka-san, Que necesitas?- Pregunto el pequeño acercándose al lugar donde su madre se encontraba

-Mi pequeño Tsu-kun, tu abuelita esta un poco enferma, Podrías llevarle esta cesta de comida para que se recupere pronto?- La verdad tras esa petición era que la abuela no se había comunicado con ellos o por su defecto, visitado, así que pensó que tal vez estaría enferma

-Claro Oka-san, iré en seguida- Así tomando la canasta y vistiéndose con su capucha roja salió en dirección a las afueras de Namimori

De camino hacia el bosque del pueblo, se encontró con Yamamoto y Gokudera, sus mejores amigos

-Yo, Tsuna!- Saludó Yamamoto con una sonrisa

-Buenos Días Decimo! A donde va?- Pregunto Gokudera al ver a su amigo con una canasta y su inseparable capucha roja –Va de día de campo?-

-No, voy a llevarle algunas cosas a Reborn, esta enfermo- Dijo sin aun creerlo del todo, su "querida abuela" gustaba de molestarlo, sin contar el hecho que nunca lo había visto enfermo

-Reborn-san se siente mal? Quiere que lo acompañemos?- Pregunto el peli-plateado un poco preocupado

-No, estaré bien, no hay de que preocuparse, se los aseguro- Exclamo el castaño negando con ambas manos

-Ma, si tu lo dices Tsuna, en ese caso cuídate mucho, el camino puede ser peligroso- El espadachín estaba seguro que su amigo había mejorado mucho con la ayuda de su "abuelita", pero un así un poco de precaución no estaba de mas

Así, Caperucita Tsuna se despidió de la tormenta y la lluvia (como solía decirles en contadas ocasiones), retomando su camino hacia la casa de su Abuelita Reborn, se adentro al bosque de Nami-chu para tomar el camino que lo guiaría hacia su destino, en este lugar se encontró con un chico, de cabellos negros, vistiendo una camisa blanca con una corbata azul oscuro al cuello, un suéter del de igual color arriba de la camisa, unos pantalones negros, zapatos de vestir junto a una chaqueta, todo del mismo color, en la manga derecha usaba una especie de banda donde se leía la palabra "Disciplina", lo mas extraño eran un par de orejas en la parte superior de su cabeza, junto a una cola de lobo, pero lo que lo dejo sin habla eran ese par de ojos color metálico, sentía que lo veían hasta el alma pero también podía distinguir un poco de calidez;

-A donde vas herbívoro?- Pregunto el lobo mirando curioso al joven de rojo

-V-voy a llevar unas cosas a m-mi abuela- Explicaba el pequeño cohibido ante el lobo

-Hpm- Sin mas que decir el lobo se marcho por otro camino dejando un poco desconcertado al chico, que solo le resto importancia siguiendo su camino

Lo que el caperucito no sabía es que el lobo se quedo viéndolo a la distancia, apresuro ligeramente su paso llegando a una casa modesta, pero acogedora, toco a la puerta, aunque realmente tenía ganas de tirarla abajo, pero si lo hacia su presa se daría cuenta que algo extraño pasaba, al no haber respuesta abrió la puerta adentrándose a la casa;

-Ciaosu Hibari- Un niño de apariencia de 5 años lo recibió, su nombre, Reborn, era la "abuelita" de Tsunayoshi Caperucita Roja, pero llevaba una doble vida, era un asesino a sueldo, y no uno cualquiera, si no el mejor, y justamente ese momento estaba terminando de vestirse con su traje negro para ir a trabajar –Que te trae por aquí? Si es la pelea pendiente, la pospondré, tengo trabajo ahora-

-No es eso bebe, hay un herbívoro que viene hacia aquí- Reborn lo miro con la ceja alzada esperando mas información, para el peli negro todos eran herbívoros, era difícil saber a cual se refería –Es un conejo con capucha roja-

-Ah, así que Nana mando a Dame-Tsuna Caperucita Roja a visitarme- El asesino solo sonrió mientras se acomodaba su fedora saliendo por la puerta listo para irse a su misión –Quédate a recibirlo, ya que no estaré en casa, sería una lastima que hiciera un viaje en vano hasta aquí para nada, no?-

-Quien me crees bebe? No soy la niñera de nadie- Exclamo el pelinegro hastiado, el hitman solo sonrió sorna

-Quien dijo que serías su niñera?- Una vez dicho esto se marcho cerrando la puerta, el lobo solo sonrió de medio lado, si que se iba a divertir con el conejito…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna llegaba en esos momentos a la casa de su abuela, vio la puerta ligeramente abierta, sin tomarle importancia la abrió adentrándose a la casa, fue directamente a la cocina donde dejo la canasta con comida que su madre había preparado, se quito el gorro de la capa para estar mas cómodo, regreso a la sala de estar de la casa para ir al dormitorio donde se supone estaría su abuela, una vez en el dormitorio se encontró durmiendo en la cama al lobo de hace unos momentos atrás, pero este se había quitado los zapatos, el suéter además de la corbata, dejando solo sus pantalones negros, su camisa blanca, algo abierta y su chaqueta, quedo embobado ante la imagen frente a el que cuando volvió en si el can tenía los ojos en su figura;

-Herbívoro…- Ante aquel llamado el chico se estremeció ligeramente

-D-Donde esta mi abuela? Que le hiciste a Reborn Oba-chan!- Pregunto el conejo preocupado al no encontrar a su abuela, si no solo a la ropa del mismo

-Woa, parece que no eres tan herbívoro como pensaba- Al ver que iba a volver a hablar respondió –Salió en un encargo, no dio día de regreso, así que has venido en vano-

-No puede ser, Ahora que are?- Pregunto preocupado el joven –Creo que debo regresar a casa…-

Antes que otra cosa pasara el chico fue tumbado hacia la cama con algo de brusquedad, con el lobo sobre el sin dejarle salida, sin tener tiempo a siquiera replicar, el chico fue besado con rudeza y pasión por el oji gris, aunque el oji miel intento zafarse fue sometido por su atacante, este al separase para apreciarlo la imagen que vio quedo grabada en su memoria; el castaño estaba sonrojado cual tomate maduro de cosecha, sus labios entre abiertos jadeando en busca del aire que perdió, su cuerpo sufría pequeños espasmos y sus grandes ojos caramelo estaban vidriosos, pero empañados en un hermoso brillo de curiosidad y deseo;

-Por que no aprovechamos el tiempo?- Hablo el lobo mientras paseaba sus colmillos por el fino cuello del chico haciéndolo temblar –Tengo un hambre demencial, esta matándome-

-Q-Quiere que le p-prepare al-go, Okami-san?- Pregunto entre cortado el pequeño Tsuna ante lo dicho por el mayor

-No ese tipo de hambre, si no de una que me consume desde que te vi, hace ya tiempo- Mordió el cuello levemente, dejando marca mas no lastimándolo, arrancándole un gemido ahogado –O piensas que por que tu me acabas de conocer hoy, yo no te he visto antes en el pueblo o cuando vienes a ver al bebe-

-Okami…-san- Murmuro sorprendido

-Llámame Kyoya, no Okami, entiendes Tsunayoshi?- Con la afirmativa del chico volvió a su labor de devorar a su presa, esta sería una tarde muy divertida…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero les haya gustado, fue algo pequeño, pero no podía dejarlo así como así

Review! Y Feliz Noche de Brujas!


End file.
